Ramen Noodles and Cherry Ice Cream
by ICantThinkofanOriginalName
Summary: Most stories don't happen overnight, and Blossom and Butch's is no exception. With two groups as closely linked as the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, the two of them were bound to get thrown together at some point, after all. Here we follow their story as it unfolds through the years, and all the ups and downs that come with it. Mixed pairing.


_Chapter One: Kindergarten_

The police car sped away so quickly that the wheels squealed against the asphalt, but Chemical X-enhanced senses and the open driver's side window meant the boys could still hear the officer mumble, "Tiniest little assholes I've ever met," as he drove off. Butch looked to Brick, who was scowling and rubbing his hands together as he looked at the building in front of them. _Pokey Oaks. _Whatever that meant.

Boomer had already wandered away from them like a dazed pigeon, smiling up at the school like a...like a...like a dead pigeon, or something! Heck, he was probably even happy about going there. Butch frowned. Sometimes his stupid little brother could be so...

"There you are!" Some lady was walking towards them with a great, big smile plastered on her face. "The whole class is just waiting to meet you!" She knelt down the boys' eye level and reached her hand out to them. "I'm Miss Keane, and I'll be your teacher this year."

The boys stared at the hand held out in front of them, unsure of what the strange, happy lady wanted from them. Her smile faltered, and she stood to lead them inside instead. "Well then, right this way. You three are going to just _love _school, I know it." She grabbed Boomer's hand and started to lead him inside while Butch and Brick followed, laughing at the fact that their brother had to hold the teacher's hand.

As they made it through the doors of the school and turned down a small hallway, Butch hit his brother's arm and loudly whispered, "Why are we here again?" Before Brick could answer, though, Boomer turned his head back towards them and shouted, "Because CVS came and got us, remember?" Brick sighed loudly.

"CPS, stupid. P."

Boomer snorted with laughter, and Brick rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"You said pee," Boomer said, laughing, and Butch felt his own snort of laughter escape, only for it to be silenced by Brick hitting both of his brothers across the back of their heads.

"Now boys," Miss Keane said sternly. "I'll have you know we won't tolerate any fighting here at school, okay?"

Boomer's eyebrows creased and he looked up at the older lady. "Wait, what's 'tolerate'?"

Both of his brothers groaned in annoyance. The kid would probably love it here.

* * *

Stupid school was stupid and slow and...and...stupid! Butch already hated everything about it. The whole classroom was full of Boomers, and those stupid girls were there! That stupid Butterbutt kept flicking things at his head from her table across the room, and her stupid friends kept laughing every time she did it. And now their teacher was making him do "math," as if that was a real thing.

He looked over to Brick, who was hunched over a piece of paper mumbling something about "beating that dumb pink Puff" who was sitting across the table from them, watching their every move to make sure they didn't do anything "bad". Then there was Boomer, drawing all over his worksheet instead of paying attention. At least Little Blue had his priorities straight.

Butch looked back down at the worksheet. Math. Whatever. Stupid. He tried to casually lean over to look at Brick's work, but his brother shoved him away.

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I just wanna see!"

"Shove off! I'm workin' here."

The dark-haired boy sat back in his seat with a huff. His own stupid brother wouldn't even help him out.

"C'mon, bro! Just let me see the first one. What does four tee four even mean?"

Brick slammed his pencil down on the table and glared at his brother. "Plus, dummy. Four _plus _four." The ginger turned back to his work again, mumbling under his breath now about "dumb brothers who couldn't take care of themselves."

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that." Butch could feel Brick rolling his eyes at that.

"Excuse me," the happy voice of Miss Keane asked from behind him. "If you have the time to talk, perhaps one of you would like to put an answer on the board? Butch?" A piece of chalk was held out in front of him, and he looked from it to the teacher, and back again a few times before unhappily taking it and stomping up to the chalkboard at the front of the class. He could feel the eyes of all the other students staring into his back as he shakily wrote '4 4 =' and then stood there, staring at the problem. Buttercup and her friends started giggling, and he could hear them whispering about how he couldn't even add. They weren't wrong, but it made him angry anyways.

A smile broke out across his face, and he carefully wrote 'Joe' at the end of the problem.

"Oh, um, okay. That's interesting. Who's Joe," asked Miss Keane, trying to remain positive so she wouldn't embarrass him. Butch's smile got even wider.

"Oh, you know." He paused for effect, making sure everyone in the class was looking at him. "Joe Momma."

Laughter broke out across the classroom, and the smile finally fell from the teacher's face. "Thank you, Butch. You may sit down."

He walked back to the table and took his seat, only for Brick to smack him across the back of his head. "You made us look like idiots."

"Takes one to know one."

Brick sighed and slammed his head against the desk. He raised his hand, and Miss Keane walked over.

"Yes, Brick?"

"Can I move away from this idiot?"

"_May I _move away. _May I. _And yes, you may." He picked up his pencil and paper and moved to an empty seat on the other side of the classroom. The table he sat down at went quiet immediately.

Butch looked back down at his paper, more miserable than ever. He still didn't know what four tee four equaled.

There was a rustle as another sheet of paper was set down next to him and the chair where Brick had been sitting scraped against the floor as it was pulled back. Blossom swung her long, red ponytail over her should as she sat, and the ends of it hit against his arm. What the heck did the Puff want now?

"You _can _count, right?" she asked.

"Of course I can. I'm not an idiot."

She looked him up and down and gave him half a smile. "Are you sure?"

"What do you want?"

Her great big bow bumped against his shoulder as she leaned over and reached into her bright pink backpack. When she sat back up, she had a fist full of pencils that she set on the table in front of him.

"Okay, so how many pencils are there." Butch stared at her, boredom and confusion mixing on his face. "Come on, you said you can count. How many pencils are there?"

"Four. Why?"

"Okay, now," she set four new pencils in front of her. "How many are in front of me?"

"Four. What's the deal, pinky?"

"Okay, so how many pencils do I have?"

"What's the point of this?"

Her pink eyes flashed at him and she gritted her teeth as she said, "Just answer the question." Butch looked at the table. One, two, three, four, five...

"There are eight."

A bright smile suddenly flashed across her face. "There you go!"

"There I go where?"

"That's the answer to the first question."

Butch looked down at the paper. Four and...what had Brick called it? Plus? Four plus four equaled...eight? He picked up one of the pencils and slowly drew an eight at the end of the problem.

"Perfect! So the next one is subtraction, so it will be minus instead of..."

"What are you doing?"

"I was...helping...you..." The smile dropped off of her face and her eyebrows creased together.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Because you needed it? Was I wrong? I'm sorry, I'll just go back over-"

"No! No, wait, what is minus?" That great, big smile of hers was back, and she scooted her chair even closer towards his.

* * *

Recess was an okay thing, Butch thought. He watched the ball he threw sail across the playground and collide with Buttercup's head. On second thought, recess was pretty great.

He and his brothers were standing on the edge of the playground, just watching the other kids. Truthfully, the three of them weren't entirely sure what to do. Were they supposed to hurt everyone else or what? It seemed pretty violent, but there would be more kids crying if they were supposed to be hurting each other, right?

Boomer sat down in the grass beside him, picking up a snail and examining it closely. Oh geez, Little Blue was even talking to the dang thing.

"Hi there."

Butch and his brother looked up simultaneously and found that dang blue puff standing in front of them. She had a giant toothy smile stretching across her face, and she dug her foot into the ground as she looked down at Boomer. "I um, I like your friend." Boomer grinned up at her and held out the snail. "Thanks, I named him Cooper."

"Like Mr. Cooper from the grocery store?"

"Yes! Doesn't he look like him!"

Gosh dang, there were two of them. Stupid Bubbles. Butch ran away as quickly as he could. They were probably contagious.

He ended up near where Buttercup was playing with the group of boys she had sat with in the classroom. As soon as he got close enough to hear them, Buttercup started making jokes about his hair, which made her friends break out in laughter.

Stupid Buttercup.

Butch sat down near the playground's fence and started pulling up grass. From where he was, he could see the back half of the playground and the large tree where Blossom was lying on her stomach, her feet kicked up in the air behind her, reading from a thick book that was sitting on the ground a few inches away from her.

Blossom wasn't as stupid as her sisters. At least she wasn't trying to ruin his day like everybody else was.

One of the boys in Buttercup's group had also noticed Blossom sitting under the tree and had started joking about that. Buttercup protested lightly, but started laughing along after a comment from the boy with the skull on his shirt. Butch looked at Blossom, wondering if she could hear what they were saying about her. If she could, she wasn't doing anything about it.

Geez, it wasn't her fault she was smarter than them. Butch clenched his fists as they continued to make fun of her. She had actually been nice to him, and even though she was a stupid Puff, she was pretty alright. What a bunch of jerks. Their laughter started to grate on his nerves, and his left eye twitched slightly. Before he knew it, he had stood up and shouted, "Hey!"

The playground went silent, and the group turned to look at him. "Why don't you just shut up!"

"What's your problem, man?" It was that stupid kid with the skull shirt talking. Butch's hands started to shake slightly. What a stupid...stupid...

* * *

Butch didn't really remember punching the stupid kid, but apparently everybody else had seen it happen. It wasn't his fault. The dumb guy was asking for it, really.

Miss Keane didn't see it that way, though. Which was why Butch was now sitting in the corner of the classroom, away from all of the other students, getting lectured on "fighting" and "responsibility". It wasn't his first lecture about something like that. Probably wouldn't be his last, either. He could hear muttering coming from Buttercup's table. They were probably talking about him again. Whatever. Stupid jerks. At least Buttercup had also gotten in trouble, since she jumped on Butch as soon as he punched her friend. He could feel her glaring at him from her own corner on the other side of the room.

"...are you even paying attention?"

"No."

"Mr. Jojo! I told you that I would not tolerate that kind of behavior. If you're going to act like that, then you won't be able to play with the other children, do you understand?"

"Whatever."

Miss Keane shook her head and walked away, leaving him in the corner by himself. He sat there for the rest of the morning, and stubbornly stayed seated until every other kid in the classroom had started to get ready for lunch. Butch didn't want to talk to any of them.

He saw a shadow on the floor as someone walked towards him, and looked up to see Blossom standing in front of him, a sad look on her face. What was that? Pity. Tch. He didn't need pity.

"They were talking about you, weren't they?"

"Huh?"

"Buttercup and Mitch. Don't take it personally, they don't really mean it. Anyways, I'm sorry your first day isn't that great. It gets better, I promise. School is actually pretty fun most of the time."

"Yeah, and monkeys like to fly out of my butt," Butch muttered, but it didn't come out quite as angrily as he had wanted it to sound.

"Anyways, if you need somebody to sit next to at lunch, you can sit with me and Bubbles. We usually sit with our friend Robin, but she's really nice and wouldn't mind if you joined us," Blossom told him, that smile from earlier showing back up on her face. It was kinda...nice.

"Oh, um...thanks, I guess?"

"Just promise not to hit anybody, okay?"

"I didn't hit him! I just minus-ed him across the face." It was a stupid joke, but it earned a laugh from her anyways.

He kinda liked it when she laughed.

* * *

**_Hey guys! I know, I know, it's been a hot minute. But life got kinda stressful there for a bit, and I had to step away from a few things. Anyways, I'm back! I've been doing a lot of maintenance to my account in the past couple of weeks and pulled some stories that I wasn't happy with in order to revamp them a bit. _**

_**This story is going to be kind of long, I guess, and has a companion piece that will be going up soon called "Sketchbooks" that follows the same chronology as this one, but documents the story of the Blues. Essentially, both pieces will follow the lives of their appointed characters and explore the interactions between them as they grow. This one is, as you can probably tell, a mixed pairing, but the Blues piece will maintain that traditional color pairing. I have also considered making a third piece for it following Brick, but that one, if it ever comes to be, would have to follow after the others. **_

_**I know mixed pairings aren't that popular, but (and I've said this many times before) for some reason I ship Blossom and Butch soooo hard. I have a lot of plans for this story, and a lot of the chapters are already planned out, so even if people don't really like this that much, it'll probably end up being updated quite a bit. I wanted to write something that I really enjoyed, and this was it. I hope that's okay with all of y'all. (Honestly, I'm not even sure if anybody will even read this, but at least it makes me happy.)**_

_**Anyways, if there is anyone who was nice enough to read this, thank you so much! As always, I appreciate feedback, and I really do try to address every comment I get. Thanks again!**_

_**-ICantThinkofanOriginalName-**_


End file.
